


Stop Shell-ephonin' Me

by teetlebros



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Alcohol, Swearing, Underage Drinking, obligatory group chat fic, teens doing teen things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 17:12:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17207537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teetlebros/pseuds/teetlebros
Summary: April: that is the dumbest fuckin gc name everApril: hey dont you assholes leave me on read





	Stop Shell-ephonin' Me

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this with a BAC of .28%.

**FRI 9:36 PM**

_Mikey added April to the chat._

_Mikey named the chat: Stop Shell-ephonin' Me._

April: that is the dumbest fuckin gc name ever

April: hey dont you assholes leave me on read

Leo: no ones leaving u on read B

Leo: chill the fuck out

April: stfu

April: its about time you guys made a gc w me

Donnie: well tonight is a very special night

Mikey: the absolute specialist of all!!

Raph: michael u r tripping if you think that you are participating in tonights activities

Raph: ur too young

Mikey: this is homophobia and im telling dad

Leo: YOU CANT KEEP CLAIMGING HOMOPHOBIA WHEN NONE OF US ARE SDTRSIGR.

Donnie: claimging

Donnie: sdtrsigr

Leo: ... damn d thats homophobic

Leo: ANYWAYS

Leo: hope yall are ready to get ur asses drinken under

April: what the fuck does that even mean

Leo: im gonna drink u guys under the table

Leo: i have experience

Donnie: please

Donnie: raph and i have a bet. he says you'll take only two hours to black out.

Leo: 2 hrs?!?!

Donnie: yeah i thought he was being generous too

Leo: DONALD

April: everybody stfu for a sec

April: can we reestablish where we're meeting

April: bc i spoke to donnie earlier but he sounded like he was coming out of a coma. couldnt understand a damn wrod he was sayin.

April: *word

Donnie: i was POWER NAPPING

Raph: kk heres the rundown

Raph: april ur gettin the stuff on account that u r human

April: already secured my friends

Raph: ily

April: ily

Raph: ok then we are meeting in the sewer sector 42

April: ???

Mikey: hold on ill send the map

_Mikey sent a picture to Stop Shell-ephonin' Me._

Mikey: 42 is the one circled u just gotta drop down th e manhole in the alley next to ur building on the right and walk near the tag i put up

Mikey: then turn left and duck thru the boards totally safe

April: gg thanks boo

Leo: April what did u get

April: whiskey

Leo: bruhhhhh

Leo: cant wait!

Leo: this is so excitin!!!

April: ;)

**10:11 PM**

April: D

Donnie: april? whats wrong

Donnie: why arent you texting in the gc

April: D

April: ive never drinken before

Donnie: wait what

Donnie: u havent??

April: D I DONT HAVE FRIENDS

April: WHO WOULD I DRINK WITH

Donnie: april its no big deal at all like its chill

Donnie: but why did you hype yourself up yesterday??

April: idfk!!

April: im sorry

April: idk i guess i wanted yall to think i was cool or somethin

Donnie: oh april

Donnie: youre the only human we know we kinda have to think youre cool

April: bye blocking ur number

Donnie: lol im kidding

Donnie: whyd you tell me now though?

April: idk i just wanted someone to know bc i dont really know how this works??

Donnie: lol wat

April: ok im thinki

April: ok if something bad happens i like wouldnt know what to do yknow???

Donnie: oh i got you

Donnie: dw it'll be ok, raph isnt letting mikey even touch the chasers so he'll be sober

Donnie: if u wanna back out thatsokay

April: NO

April: i just wanted u to know, u know?

Donnie: i know i got you

Donnie: thanks for tellin me

Donnie: now please hurry leon is trying to practice fl ip cup and its so sad to watch

April: lol coming

April: <3

**11:08 PM**

_Mikey sent a picture to Stop Shell-ephonin' Me._

Leo: migule were all right heree

Leo: y r u snding pictryersys

Mikey: wow sis u really just gave up on that one

Mikey: im willing to bet only half of u will have clear memories of this night come morning so we're texting for posterity

Raph: what in the jumping jack fladsh is a posteiroty??

Mikey: i will set the scene to everyone

Mikey: donnie is lookin gin the mirror and crying so hard that he haed to tke off his mask

Mikey: and now hes cryin harder cus he has no eyebrows and hes ugly

April: DONIE DOESNT ACTTULALY HAVE EYRBWOAS??

April: WHJAYF

Raph: stop not so liuid i can heAre your capls lock and it hurtsy mhy brain

Leo: thers . a reason im the pretty twin aorikl

Mikey: anyways

Mikey: leon just started yakking and i

April: ???

Mikey: lol i got scared bc its red

Leo: AM I THROING UJP BLOOID

Mikey: no dumbass u had red gatorade as a chaser

Leo: oh shiy u rightr

Leo: guys are my fingerst fat

Leo: ??? guys??

Mikey: april ur currently letting raph try on ur glasses nd

Mikey: HE JUST RAN INTO THE WALL IM SHRIEKING

Mikey: guys it hasnt even been ONE HOUR ur all gross

April: speak for urself u didnt have . any drink!

Mikey: i snuk like three shots when no one was looking lol

Raph: MICEHLSNGELO

Raph: YOURE A DAED FUCKING TURTPE

Leo: guys can someon echeck on donnie i think h e knocked

**SAT 1:21 AM**

_Mikey sent a picture to Stop Shell-ephonin' Me._

_Mikey sent a picture to Stop Shell-ephonin' Me._

_Mikey sent a picture to Stop Shell-ephonin' Me._

_Mikey sent a picture to Stop Shell-ephonin' Me._

**10:31 AM**

April: WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY GLASSES

April: THEYRE BROKEN I CANT SEE SHIT

Leo: lol scroll up

**10:37 AM**

April: SHIT

**11:14 AM**

Raph: guys where the fuck is donnie 

**Author's Note:**

> where the fuck is??? donnie???


End file.
